


《Double Planet》

by Mooner



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 14:58:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18943297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooner/pseuds/Mooner





	《Double Planet》

《Double Planet》

他有一个乐队。乐队里就他一个人。他的乐队叫YANA。  
初识的那一天，我问他什么意思，他从咀嚼着糖果的齿缝间挤出一串含糊的英文，单词包裹在甜酸味道里，我勉强辨识出：You Are Not Alone.  
哦。我说。  
后来我发觉这听起来是个有点讽刺的冷笑话。“你不是孤身一人”，但是他是。这个混小子初中毕业就赖在家里，死活不肯再去了。他踩着家人的叱责怒骂踏上了追求梦想的无尽的道路。终于再没人愿意管他了，毕竟他不是独子，而次子比他优秀得多。他现在十九岁，在街上一个小饭店里端盘子洗碗拖地什么都干，生活仅仅是饿不死、冻不死而已。  
此时他窝在一片黑暗里吃饭，在一个超过饭点已久的时间吃昨天傍晚从电饭锅刮出来的剩饭，我不禁想起他在地下通道唱歌的样子。他的声音弥散在垃圾桶的臭味中。一个孤独的人抱着吉他唱着一种温情的自由。  
“给你点外卖吧？”我第三次对他说。  
他摇摇头，一声不吭地继续扒拉他的饭，捏筷子的手指紧了紧。  
实话说，他的歌真难听啊——至少对我来说。虽然很伤人。并不是那种会刺痛耳膜的尖锐的难听，也不是那种令人头皮发麻胃里翻涌的难听，而是普通的难听，旋律飘进耳朵会被识别为“多么无趣”的信息。但不可否认他确实有一副好嗓子。过往的行人鲜少停下步子，匆匆瞥一眼是来自好奇心的自然反应也已经是最大的恩惠。会有小孩子给他投一两个硬币，把他当成那些跪或者坐在地上的卖唱的人，我见过的这样的人多半是残疾的。他身体上健全也健康，最大的毛病是穷。等到唱完了他会把地上的硬币一个个捡走，虽然它们甚至不值一顿饭钱。这些硬币放在一个塑料的存钱罐里。  
灯发出滋滋的令人牙酸的呻吟，吉他和音箱放在角落，床和衣柜互相推挤着，小茶几上放着我买给他的橘子。裂纹在墙壁上发黄的白漆里蜿蜒，像虫子延展的百足或者某种触角。有的地方脱落了好几块。他只能在卧室里吃饭，因为厨房和客厅连在一起，没有放桌子的空余。整个房子像一个逼仄狭窄的铁笼，恰好对得起那低廉的租金。  
饭里横着几条青菜。他讨厌青菜，筷子夹起来那软趴趴的一条，他就盯着它皱眉头，最终还是吃下去。  
即将九点的时候他吃完了，拿餐巾纸抹嘴。那包餐巾纸受了潮，全部皱在一起，扯出来不是一张而是一条。  
“明天要上班，”我站起身，随手抚过衬衫上的褶皱，“我走了。”  
他懒洋洋地撕裂一张纸。应答声像窗外的黄叶一样从树枝上飘落了。  
回到家后我收到他的简讯。“你的外套忘记拿了。”  
我看着面前这个属于我的宽敞明亮的房间，难免为他心酸一下。这时我才像从梦里惊醒过来，与他约定好明天去拿，然后从衣柜里拿出另一套。  
我戴上耳机，播放他的歌。他有一首歌叫《卫星》，他的名字叫魏辛。那个清澈温柔的嗓音唱着：  
你会为我旋转吗？

第二天下班后我把车停在了他工作的那个饭店的后门，被包围在厨余垃圾中间。我挂断电话，耳内还嗡嗡地响着他的声音。  
他低声而匆忙地说，今天很忙，你等一会儿。我清晰地听见对面的高叫，尖利的女声在喊“魏辛”，醉醺醺的男声在喊服务员，那些即使经过听筒的过滤也依然盖过他言语的嘈杂声浪。他又强调了一遍，“一定要等我，我不想坐公交车。”好像撒娇一样的命令式口气和我年轻时并无二致，仿佛我放弃享受我的下班时间反而选择空等他是一件理所应当的事情。一点也不可爱。  
我点起一根烟等他。不知道过了多久他从后门第一个闪了出来，如同一条张着嘴猛冲出水面的鱼。他穿着T恤和牛仔裤，外面披着我的西装外套。裤子上夸张的破洞和他的五个耳钉加重了异样感。有个词很适合他，不伦不类。他比我矮一些，被过大的外套包裹着，手也缩进袖子里，奔跑的时候在风里乱甩。我摇下车窗看着他，他展开笑颜看着我，紧随其后的几个人用一种探究的目光也看着我。于是我掐灭烟头摇上车窗，同时他轻车熟路地拉开车门坐上我的副驾驶座，伸手挥了挥还未散尽的烟雾，开始用他身上食物与油污交混的臭味来填充我的车厢。  
他窝进真皮座椅里面。半长的蓝灰色的头发被一根皮筋束在脑后。  
“突然就降温了，我找不到外套，就借你的穿一穿啦。”  
“你没有外套？”我发动了车子。  
“有吧？但是找不到了。”  
连同他漫不经心的语调一起飘飞起来的是一片叶子，它才被枯黄色吞噬了一半就脱落了。那片叶子打在前窗玻璃上面，干燥的躯体无法攀附其上，很快卷入风中。  
“我爸爸也有西装。不过好像没有你的那么好。是不是很贵？”  
我侧头瞥了一眼他被风吹乱的头发，耳旁掉了几缕出来，还定格在凌乱的弧度上面。他的发质看起来不错，我很想摸一摸。我听他说话总是稚气未脱；就算是他向我炫耀他染的头发和他的耳钉（这两种我并不喜欢的东西）的时候，我还是感受到他浑身散发出纯净稚嫩的气息。是不是我真的太老了，在凭本能对小孩子生出好感。包括现在，他说的话令人发笑，但是足够可爱。  
“一般。”  
“那肯定就是很贵！”  
我当然见过他的衣柜，四季都满满当当地装在里面，并且乱七八糟地交叠着。偶尔他兴致大发整理一次，把部分衣服分季节放进箱子里，但这项伟大的事业往往半途而废。所以他找不到外套实属正常。  
“送你到家再还给我吧。”  
“哥，我还没吃饭……家里没有东西吃了。”他从来不必摆出可怜的表情，他知道我一定会心疼他的。我不是他的哥哥，我只是他的朋友而已。不过从年龄上看我确有资本被他叫一声“哥”。  
他不会给我升职加薪也不会让我出人头地，有时候我也在心里想：我怎么会和这种人混在一起呢。我知道我看起来会有一群同样西装革履、志同道合的朋友，可是事实上我的本质不是什么“高雅”的人，他是我寥寥几个朋友之一，也是最亲密的朋友了。  
这是意外。我有睡眠问题，有一天我从夜里十点躺到早晨七点，之后恼火地上班去了。第二天夜里我想应该早点睡，于是我从八点躺到十点，早早地失去耐心。我的药吃完了，本来也不愿再吃。睡眠不足真的会让人发疯。我走出门，好像在追逐一颗冥冥之中看不清楚的流星。我到地下通道里面，有一道声音遥遥地钻透了我的闷喘到我心里去了。听着单调孤独的吉他声我可以想象出弦的震颤，我还可以回忆起我的学生时代同样的梦想，未成茧的手指按着品丝时的痛楚和生疏和僵硬我统统记得。我一边咀嚼回忆一边往声源走，我就认识了他。我听他唱歌听到他收摊回家，我也回家，倒头睡着了。  
第二天我一下班就去那里等，第三天我依然去了，第四天，第五天……我是唯一的忠实听众。他也注意到我了。第七天我给他七百元，说谢谢，你好，我是孙启予。他傻了。  
我喜欢他的声音，非常喜欢，从那时起，到今天，十有八九以后也一直是这样。  
我带他到我家给他做饭吃。我的冰箱除了比他的干净整洁，其他也没好多少。他的冰箱里塞满了东西但是几乎没几个是能吃的，过期牛奶腐烂的菜还有发臭的肉，是垃圾场。我的冰箱里——我打开冰箱门，在那盏黄色小灯下只看见一把青菜和一盒鸡蛋。  
我无视了青菜。  
我拿了个鸡蛋，翻出面条和两根火腿肠，一起煮了。  
他挑食，说不定就是因此才瘦得符合当代人的审美。他跟在我身后下巴搁在我肩头看我煮面，离我很近。柔软的但是沾了油腻的头发垂下来拂着我的肩膀，我那件宽大的外套把他笼在淡淡的烟味里。灼热的呼吸烧着我的颈侧。  
白沫涌上来。  
他的两只手环住我，伸到我面前放进锅上的白雾里。“哥。好了没，好冷呀。”  
他身上一股淡淡的令人作呕的味道。但是一种青涩的气息扑面而来。那好像是年轻人特有的，尤其是他这种傻乎乎的理想主义的小朋友。我什么也没想；我只觉得有一颗挂着水珠刚摘下来的青苹果在挤压我的背。  
“好臭。离我远点。”  
“冻死了。”他不动，自顾自呢喃着，蹭我的体温。秋天到了。  
他吃面的时候我问他，今天你去吗？我指的是去地下通道唱歌。他愣了一下低声说，“本来是要去的。”说完他就紧紧闭上嘴，迷茫地盯着我。我看到他眼里有欲言又止的犹豫，然后他埋头吃面，好一会儿还是闷闷地说，“我应该要去的。”  
我的手指间夹着一根燃烧到一半的烟，我垂眼看着橘红色的烟头，有不好的预感。  
“我明明在做喜欢的事情，但是不像以前那么开心了。”他翻搅着剩下的汤水，表情慢慢地黯淡下去。“我不知道我要做什么了……我不知道为什么。”  
我最害怕这种场面了。我害怕安慰别人。一不小心就会说错话，然后争吵，关系出现裂纹。况且我完全不知道该说什么。于是我绕了一下，我问他，你以前为什么会开心呢。  
“因为我喜欢。”  
“现在不喜欢了吗？”  
“喜欢啊，可是……”  
是泄气了吗？因为总是没有人欣赏他的音乐？然而事实往往出乎意料，他说，以前YANA不是只有他一个人。他喜欢的那个人和他一起唱歌。后来他袒露了“喜欢”，那个人却离开了。  
《卫星》这首歌是为那个人写的。  
我擅长谈生意，擅长客套话，把谈崩的合同再谈妥，微笑着递过价值不菲的烟，弯下腰给重要客户倒酒……我擅长“做人”。但没什么人跟我谈这些问题，没什么人跟我袒露心声，我不擅长安慰别人。偏偏这种机会避无可避地到来了。  
“……女孩子单独跟你组队？真少见啊。”我僵硬地牵动脸部肌肉迫使我自己张嘴说话。  
他忽然安静了。  
烧尽的烟头即刻烫痛了指尖。我倒吸一口冷气回过神，把它摁进烟灰缸。  
“外套。”过了一会儿他轻声地说。  
他脱下来给了我，目光炯炯……真是一张年轻的脸。我无法想象他一本正经穿西装的样子。

到了十二月这整个世界都变成了一座巨大的棺椁，四处散发出垂死的冰冷气息。大家都有些缩手缩脚的，为了抵御寒冷。我们好像在毒蛇的肚腹里穿行，从一个器官到另一个，缓缓地。他身上有一种不可言说的热度，他抱起吉他一如既往地在地下通道里唱歌的样子仿佛高举胜利旗帜的英雄——往年是这样。  
今年圣诞节的夜里我拎着一个袋子到那里找他，却察知到不对劲的气氛。准确的说我看到一根冻蔫了的草。他什么都没带，就光是蹲在地上观察一条流浪狗从垃圾堆里翻找食物。那条狗浑身的皮毛都脏兮兮的，稀疏得像谁的秃顶，用鼻尖在很多彩带、气球、彩灯的残骸里嗅探。  
袋子里是一件新的羽绒服。他抬起头接过，往里一看，红扑扑的脸上表情大变。  
“等等，等等……你真的把我当弟弟养吗？”  
“买件衣服怎么算养。”  
几乎是一刹那我莫名感受到他眼睛里再次燃起了两朵明火，从眉间皱出一点嗔怒的喜悦，粉红的眼睑里亮晶晶的好像掺了雪水。  
那怎么办呢。他轻细的嘟囔搔得我心口发痒。要不我真的认你做哥哥吧。  
我还是嘴硬地说：“我只是怕你冻死而已。”其实我心里泛开了莫名其妙的甜味，他很可爱，我老是控制不住地这样想，他可爱到我总想抱抱他、摸他的头。  
他笑了。他说他没有钱，只能回家给我唱几首歌了。  
我们走在路上。  
灯光舔舐着他侧脸的线条，光不再是直线而是一面一面的纸，浮动在他脸上。潮水铺天盖地。他盈亮的眼睛渗出水分，打湿了我的口腔。我吞咽那些水液却觉得喉管里空空如也，干燥，炙热。天气好冷但他的嘴唇好红。好热。  
他跟我说了一点往事。我曾经有一件羽绒服穿了八年喔。——他笑着，说得仿佛很自豪。  
“每次被骂被打我就想，如果我是弟弟就好啦。哪怕我成绩差、不听话，很多时候大家都会护着年纪小的那一个。我可以理直气壮地去抢更好的东西，做我想做的事。如果不开心的话哭就可以了。”他微微扬起头眨了眨眼睛。“可是我是哥哥哎。弟弟长得比我高，还很凶。”  
我想摸他的头的冲动更强烈了。他不矮但我总觉得他好小，手一揽就可以整个抱进怀里，他瘦、骨头硬邦邦的，可是我又觉得他好软，好像可以捏一样。其实他不小也不软。大概吧。难道年龄是个幻术吗？  
倾吐回忆就和敬酒一样，需要回敬。要说得诚恳，同时又轻松、有趣，舒缓气氛，状似拉近距离，以此获取信任……我像背公式一样在心里思索着这些东西。可是一开口我就全部忘记了，我和他都看着前面的路，我却感受得到他的神思放在我这里，在听我说话，于是全身心都不由自主地放松下去。我说到放弃音乐的原因是我觉得挣不了钱，他哼了一声，说我是恶俗的老头子。我低头看了看他落寞的神情，笑着说，三十岁怎么算老头子。  
大街上都是情侣。树上的彩灯一闪一闪。夜风冷得骨头都发痛。我们一起慢慢地走，混在人潮里，随便往哪个方向。  
“那你也弹琴给我听吧。”  
他穿着我买给他的羽绒服往我身边凑近了些，脸上是期待的表情。  
原来我是一个口是心非的人——我后知后觉地意识到。我当时拒绝了他，以工作太忙为由，然而到家后我翻箱倒柜找出那把旧吉他，仓促地调了弦把记忆中一段旋律录下来发给他了。灰尘飘到半空中。指腹的茧消下去了，疼痛刺得眉头发紧，笨拙的左手不知道该按哪几根弦。他一点也不可爱，可是某些宠溺的情绪好像陨石相撞一样蛮横……年龄真的是幻术吧。身高可能也是。如果他比我高一点，如果他没有那么瘦，如果他不叫我哥，那就全部都不一样了是吗？  
大概半个月后他也给我发了一段音频。他把我发给他的旋律续编下去并且填了词，唱给我听。一语成谶。我的工作应了那句随口的搪塞，真的忙了起来。虽然我不会整夜睡不着，但还是有些难以入眠。上天给他挑了个好时机。  
我听着那首歌，心好像沉进了温水里。眼皮即将合上的时候一条信息跳出来。他说，你要不要和我一起搞乐队。  
我没有回复。戴着耳机让我置身错觉，误以为他就在我枕边。气息吹拂我的头发和我的脸。身躯离我很近，胸膛里的心跳也离我很近，仿佛是为我而跳。  
他的声音温柔，弥漫着冷香。夜色一下子变得高深莫测起来。

春节的时候我从七大姑八大姨的各式催婚里抽了一晚去找他。事实上我真是自讨苦吃，我没有想到他发烧了。开了门以后，他裹着毛茸茸的睡衣陷回床褥里面，虚软地合上眼睛。  
我想用冷毛巾给他敷额头，但是他一看到毛巾就蜷成一团钻进被窝里不肯出来。毛巾把我的手也刺得冰凉，血液又近乎疼痛地在发热……他不肯吃东西，只是偶尔喝点水。  
两人共处难得这么安静，他喝水的时候，光是靠在床头用湿润的眼睛看着我，什么也不说。  
空腹不能吃药。他喝完水又缩进去，我把他从被窝里扯出来。“你有什么想说的吗。？”我问。  
……新年快乐。  
他沙哑地说。  
其实你回家也可以的，你可以说你要去陪家人……你干吗来照顾我呢。  
他不擅长说谎，他的表情都快哭了。我想，我要是真的走了那他怎么办呢。我干吗要走呢。  
我好想摸他的头。他的头发是不是真的有看上去那么软。我一边这样想着一边说，“我为什么不能陪你呢。”  
“好浪漫啊。”他笑了。那个笑容苍白得快碎了，好像很伤心似的。  
“你说什么胡话。”  
过了几分钟有一朵烟花正合时宜地炸开了，他被突兀的响声吓了一跳，偏过脸看向窗外。从这里看不见那些巨大的花朵，只有闪光好像春风吹出来到处乱飘的花粉一样照射到窗前。光不及室内灯光那么亮，他的眼睛里没有倒映出那些光华的影像，乌黑的潭水深不见底。我的视线从窗户转到他的脸，就在这个时候他也转回来，手从被窝里探出来握住我的。我下意识缩了缩。  
他的话音几乎淹没在烟花炸开的巨响里，但是我看见了。他说，我喜欢你。  
这种突如其来的告白像是一种闪电般的灵感，劈进脑子里，猝不及防的嘴唇把它放跑出来。这样说的人十有八九会后悔的，听的人也是手忙脚乱。比如我。他滚烫的手心快要把我烧成灰了……我开始惶恐地反思自己：我哪里做错了，为什么会变成这样。我没有动我的脚，他好像也没有奔跑。为什么我们的距离在变近？他的前程是不是要被我毁了，他要走上一条更难走的路了。他说不定是一时糊涂，把友情误认成爱了……我甚至头晕目眩地想，我明明忍住了没有去摸他的头，怎么还会喜欢我呢。他令那个我一直逃避的问题浮出水面。  
人与人的交往是一场永恒的悲剧。人心之间有壁垒。越是靠近，那种叫孤独的东西就会更清晰地覆盖住一切。流泪是关系的升华也是降格，是一种可怖的必然。但是人还会不停地重蹈覆辙，飞蛾扑火的悲剧每时每刻都在上演。  
最后一朵烟花的光也湮灭了。他的表情立刻僵住了，很快又恢复过来。他干巴巴地说：“好漂亮。”  
他转移话题了。可我突然胸口发紧，有什么东西促使我没有给他台阶下。我像质问我的下属一样，换上严肃的表情，声音依然假装柔和地问他，“那个乐队的成员是男人？”  
他张了张嘴没有发出声音，眼泪却立刻流了出来，像是一颗颗沉默的珍珠滚落了。他没有回答，我明白了。  
“哥哥……”长久的沉默过后他用这种软软的语调叫我。发抖的哽咽仿佛在祈求我的原谅。他大概想说什么，不过什么都没说出来。  
湿润的睫毛一颤一颤，好像闪烁的蝴蝶快要飞走了。

我讨厌情人节。  
历任女友都会在情人节无声索要礼物，虽然口头说不要也可以，并且无声要求该礼物必须要认真、值钱、特别、富有意义、符合喜好。不仅是礼物，还索要我的时间与精力。要求我所作所为都符合她心意。否则，她会得出我不爱她的结论。  
有女友时我讨厌情人节，单身了我还是讨厌情人节。我不仅讨厌情人节我还讨厌谈恋爱，麻烦，累人，伤人。我持续单身整整两年了，家里催婚催得我头大，有些同事还专拿这个来调侃我。然而这两年我的事业蒸蒸日上一帆风顺，所以，谈什么谈？  
今天是情人节，没有哪个人比他更烦人。他好像在我脑子里扎根了，我的耳朵好像成为了他的窝，他哭泣的脸他颤抖的声音他唱的歌他叫我“哥哥”……我好想摸他的头跟他说不要哭了你烧傻了。我翻来覆去死活睡不着，我快要疯了但我还是面无表情。  
最终，月亮挪到我窗前的时候我着了魔似的爬起来拿起了耳机，我找到他改编给我的那首歌来听。我还是睡不着。我已经吸了三根烟，越吸越清醒。  
我的脑子里有一段混蛋的灵感在响，不停地响，我恨不得拿着吉他冲过去弹给他听，我恨不得写下来给他去弹……可我有什么理由去找他呢。那一天，他告白的那一天，我一夜未睡，给他煮粥喝了，他睡着了然后我走了。我趁他睡着的时候走了。他的手伸在被子外面握着我的，我把他的手指一根根掰开然后我走了。我放下他冷冰冰的手我就走了，像懦夫一样落荒而逃。  
……可恶。  
我记得我十九岁的冬天没这么冷，十九岁情人节的夜里我在女友的被窝里。她的嘴唇印在我脸上我还说我要睡觉。其实我怎么可能睡觉。当初的甜蜜感我现在已经什么都感受不到了，反而觉得反胃起来。记忆中柔软湿润还带着点寒气的触感一下一下擂在我心上，我反复地想他的嘴唇，唱歌的时候，好红，好热，是不是也这么软。我狠狠吸了一口烟差点被呛到。他十九岁的情人节的晚上在火里烧过去了。一觉醒来他给我打了电话，他说对不起，烧糊涂了，认错人了，然后哭了。一边啜泣一边断断续续叫我哥哥，叫我原谅他。  
哪个环节出了错，一开始就不对劲，我怎么会和十九岁的小孩子待在一起，我怎么会频繁地联系他，我怎么会跟他做朋友，他怎么会喜欢我……可是怎么办我该怎么做呢？  
我为什么就是想不明白？  
情人节过了。分针过十二的时候我如释重负，现在开始就属于第二天了。我终于不用想那些情情爱爱的东西了。结果我开始想：年龄差，经济状况，出柜，同居，矛盾处理方案，合理分手方式，财产分割……不我不明白，我为什么要想这些？  
我躺在床上，面向黑暗睁大眼睛，焦虑感涌上来，像以前无数次那样涌上来，得意地笑着跟我打招呼：你好啊，又见面了。去抽根烟吧。我遵循着内心的想法再次点起一根烟，看见那些橘黄色的光点却看不见烟雾上升。太黑了，太亮了，我睡不着。  
冲动的诞生往往就在电光石火的瞬息间。那些涌上来然后被一再思考的念头都不算是冲动。冲动令人无法思考，来不及思考，一下子出现了，一下子就让肢体动起来。就像我从床上一跃而起，拽了身衣服就往外跑。  
我的手打了个滑没有握紧门把。我撞到门上了。三十岁的情人节的第二天凌晨，我撞到门上了。这丢人的一幕让我清醒了，但我没有后退。因为我清醒地意识到那个冲动，并且批准它了。我在对它说，你再让我勇敢一次吧。像我的十九岁那样，年轻，幼稚，热忱，对情书不屑一顾，而是走到那个人面前，亲口说出来……  
“你好可爱。喜欢你。”——就像这样说。  
我冲出门。然后，在这个注定非凡的夜里，我看到我门口坐了个人。  
准确的说是一个团子……那个人抱着膝盖，把头埋进臂弯里，蜷缩起来坐在门口。我第一眼看见了那件黑色的新羽绒服，第二眼看见那个灰蓝色的发顶，第三眼看见他惊慌失措地展开躯体、抬头露出梦中惊醒的惊恐又疲倦的表情，脸上还挂着黑眼圈和泪痕。  
我不知道该把手往哪里放，他大概也是一样。我站直了，他呆愣愣地从地上爬起来，还没说话就先送来胆怯的眼神。  
我尴尬地笑了笑：“……你走错路了？”  
他尴尬地回我一笑，点点头。  
然而他家根本不在这个方向上，他怎么可能大半夜连连拐错好几个弯就这么正好走到我家门口？我呼出一口气，忽然有一种胸有成竹的自信感，斜靠在门框上对他说：“你当我傻吗。”  
他的表情凝固，眼神害怕、委屈，就像犯错的小孩子被揭穿了谎言那样。  
我小时候向妈妈索要玩具，妈妈还惦记着我前不久刚犯过的错，我惦记着我挨过的骂。我在夜里急得抓耳挠腮，一刻不停地劝说自己：想要就去要吧。错过了就不会再有了。最终渴望胜过胆怯，我状似英勇无畏地走出我的卧室门，每近一步我的心跳就越剧烈。走到她面前我的气势弱得缩进地里去了，我尽可能地用最小心最柔和最可怜的声音说，我想要那个东西。  
那么我会是那个臭骂他一顿、说“你还敢问我要玩具”的人吗？  
很早我就意识到，他不必作出可怜的表情，我一定会心疼他的。  
但是你会为我旋转吗？

他穿着我的睡衣坐在洗衣机旁边。一开始他是端坐着的，慢慢的他僵硬的肩背放松下来，他靠着墙，再过了一会儿他抱着膝盖缩成了一团，和他之前坐在我门口时一样。他忐忑地欣赏着滚筒洗衣机里的旋转表演但就是不看我，一眼都不看我。  
他刚刚洗了个澡，头发末端透着轻微的潮气，周身散发出香味。  
雪片从领口灌了进去，把他的衣服弄湿了。我让他进门的时候，他坐在沙发上，不知道是吓的还是冻的，瑟瑟发抖，发红的眼眶亮晶晶的。他应该是有话要说，可是我一到他身边他就傻了，一动不动。我还没回复他的表白；这是那天之后我们第一次见面。我看到他的头发湿漉漉的，心里抽了一下，于是我叫他，先去洗个澡吧。  
以前他穿我西装外套的时候我还没有发现，现在我才看见：他真的有那么小吗。我站在他身边，我的衣服包裹着他就好像他在我怀里一样。我听不到他的呼吸声，他的肩膀起伏却很明显。那个凳子很矮，他一口又一口地深呼吸，身体团得更紧了。  
快速洗，十五分钟。我看到那个代表时间的数字跃动着一点点减小。这十五分钟漫长到我都快忘记紧张，任由珍贵的倦意侵袭而来。  
我站在他身边，看着他的发旋，一直看到衣服洗完了。我打开来，却看见里面有很多红色的碎片，几乎快成粉末了，热烈的红星星点点地沾在衣料表面。  
“你的口袋里有什么东西忘拿了？”  
他因为这个问题猛站起来，露出一种恍然大悟随后是恐慌的表情。他走过来往里面拨弄一番，取出一根绿色的花茎，然后沮丧地垂下了头。  
“我昨天早上买的……玫瑰。我……买来看看……我忘了。”  
昨天是情人节。  
我想起了一朵烟花……就是他告白时盖过了他声音的那一朵。我的神智和动作分离开了，我伸出手，这一次没有任何阻碍……我的指尖刺穿空气好像前行的船只划开水面。我的手心贴在他的头顶上。  
他猛地抖了一下随后僵住了。他的耳钉闪着光，耳朵变红了。比想象中的更柔软，有一点干燥，搔得手心发痒发烫。我脑子里刚才的那段灵感又闪出来；我挪不开手了。  
“没事。拿下来就好。”  
把他的乐队名称改成YANAA吧。Anymore……我暗想着，下了决定，等到天亮的时候再把这个提议告诉他，以免我把这一切都当成梦。  
“对不起，哥……”  
我轻轻揉了揉他的发顶：“放松点。我弹琴给你听。”我将理性抛之脑后，迈开脚缓慢地靠近他。他僵硬得忘记抗拒，或者说他不会抗拒……我抱住他，他身上有属于我的气味。他低低地吸了口气，腿一软扑进我怀里。  
那一刻我也听到有个声音贴着我的耳朵说，你不再是孤身一人。  
我与爱和解了。


End file.
